


Much Needed Therapy

by Pathtales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them, Therapy, They all need it, They need it, written for a discord group after talking about it in book club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathtales/pseuds/Pathtales
Summary: Some loved characters get much needed therapy.
Kudos: 17





	Much Needed Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am in no way a trained therapist but at least SOMETHING should be done for these children.

11:15am, September 21st, 1991 

Neville Longbottom was shaking from fright. He was being summoned to the Head Master’s office only a few weeks into the school year. Was this all a mistake, was he not magical enough? He just knew he was failing his classes. 

“Come in Mr. Longbottom.” Came a kind voice as he entered. He opened the door to see a smiling Dumbledore. 

“H-hello Professor.” Neville stuttered. “I mean Head Master.” 

“Professor is fine.” Dumbledore smiled. “Would you like a lemon drop?” 

“What?” Neville asked, confused and still frightened. 

“It’s a sweet and sour candy.” Dumbledore offered. 

“N-no thank you.” Neville declined. 

“Now, Mr. Longbottom, I wanted to see how you were doing the last few weeks at Hogwarts.” Said Dumbledore. 

Neville wasn’t sure how to respond and stayed silent. 

“It’s ok of you don’t want to talk with me, it can be rather intimidating confiding in a head master.” Dumbledore stood up and went to a shelf. “I have someone else for you to talk to.” 

Neville was stunned to see that he took down the Sorting Hat. 

“Hello Longbottom, Neville.” The hat said. 

“Hello.” He replied. His grandmother had taught him manners after all. 

“I will leave you two for a bit, shall I?” Dumbledore said. “Have a good talk.” 

Neville simply stared at the hat.

“You still think I should not have put you in Gryffindor?” The hat finally asked. 

“I’m not brave.” Neville said in a quiet voice. “I don’t fit in at all.” 

“Tell me more.” The hat replied simply. 

Neville was silent for a moment, then all his insecurities and fears just started to tumble out of his mouth as the sorting hat simply listened. 

“I wish-“ Neville couldn’t finish his sentence. 

“Yes?” The hat prompted. 

“I wish I was more like my father.” He whispered. 

“Ahh, yes.” The hat said with a hint of sadness. I know about your parents.”

Tears started to swell in Neville’s eyes. 

“What you are going through is completely valid.” The hat stated. “Your feeling are valid.” 

Neville was full on crying then. 

“Let me tell you something that Godrick Gryffindor liked to say: Bravery is not the absent of fear, rather it is having fear and persisting anyway. You sir have valid fears, and yet you persist. You don’t give up, though you may want to. THAT is what being a Gryffindor is about.” 

They continued talking for a bit more before Dumbledore came back into the room. 

“Well Mr. Longbottom, you have a class to get to.” Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye. “The sorting hat will be available every week around this time should you have anything else to say.” 

“Thank you sir.” Neville said, feeling better than he had since he got to Hogwarts. 

Over the next few months Neville did have a few more things to talk about, and even sought advice from time to time years on. 

9am, May 19th, 1993

The sorting hat lay still atop the head of a red headed girl. They both sat in silence for a long moment before the girl finally spoke. 

“I don’t think I’m ready to go home.” Ginny finally admitted. 

“And why is that?” The sorting hat asked calmly. 

“I don’t think I can face my parents.” She said tearfully. “Not again.” 

“Ah.” The sorting hat replied knowingly. This was one in a long series of talks they have had over the last week. 

“They were so upset when they last saw me, how frightened and furious they were. I hate that I caused them that amount of pain and they haven’t looked at me the same since.” 

“You yourself have said you’re not the same.” The hat replied carefully. “Now that you are learning who you are, you can continue to grow with them.” 

“I guess...” 

“What do we say?” 

“ ‘my feelings are valid’ “ Ginny repeated the familiar phrase. 

“You went through a traumatic experience, no one would expect you to be the same after that.” The hat told her. “You are learning who you are now and from what I’ve seen your family is here to support you.” 

“You’re right.”

“I usually am.” 

“Same time tomorrow?” 

“I’ll be here.” 

8:17pm, June 2nd, 1994 

The hat nearly burst at the seams from laughing so hard. It wasn’t often he had such a good time, other than harassing the old Black head master. 

“I will surely miss you.” The hat said. “But it was nice to talk with you once again.” 

“You helped me through so much both times I’ve been at hogwarts.” Lupin shook his head. “I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

“Listen to me and listen well dear boy.” The hat said, getting serious. “You are a good man. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. You have done what you can for your friends and for Harry. You did everything you could and THAT is what matters” 

“I know.” Lupin nodded solemnly. “I may forget some days, but I do know.” 

“Good.” The hat didnt pick favorites, but if he did Lupin might be one of them. 

1:18pm, Nov 1st, 1994 

“It’s been a while.” The hat said simply to the red head. “I haven’t seen you since around this time your first year.” 

“I know.” Ron said quietly. “I just didn’t know who else to talk to.” 

“That’s why I’m here.” The hat replied. They say in silence for a few moments, reminding the hat of his sister. 

“My best friend and I are fighting and my other best friend took his side.” Ron started, and gave a brief (and admittedly biased) account of the last few days. 

“It seems you are starting to realize that he didn’t put his name in the Goblet.” The hat pointed out. “Yet your pride is still holding you back.” 

“Its just, and I would never say it to him, but it’s just not fair.” Ron admitted.

The sorting hat was vividly reminded of their one and only chat before this, in the Weasley’s first year. Dumbledore had asked the hat to check up on him once he saw the Mirror. The boy had a lot of insecurities that the hat had helped him with. 

“It’s not fair.” The hat acknowledged. “But remember the coping skills we talked about. What are you grateful for?” 

“I am grateful for my family and friends.” Ron signed. “I just wish it wasn’t like this.” 

“And that’s ok.” The hat said. “It’s ok you feel this way. Communication is so important, maybe you should start by trying better with your friend Hermione?” 

“Yeah, that could be good.” Ron agreed. 

“In the mean time it’s not good to have all these emotions bottled up.” The hat told him. “So feel free to come talk to me.” 

“I will.” Ron nodded. 

11:15am, December 9th, 1995

“So I was able to try the grounding method we talked about and that really worked well.” Hermione told them hat enthusiastically. “It really helped me control my anxiety.” 

“Excellent job!” The hat praised her. He had met with her every few months since the incident with the troll. She was one of his most enthusiastic students he had ever met. 

“How are you managing your school work?” The hat prompted. 

“Same as always, on schedule.” She reported. “I’m still have trouble with DADA, but a study group I’m in has been helping.” 

“Excellent, I’m glad to hear it.” The hat smiled a rare smile.”

2:57am, May 6th, 1998 

“Thank you.” Harry said, staring at the crumpled hat as he placed it on the shelf in the Head Master’s office. 

“It was nothing.” The sorting hat replied. 

“It was everything.” Harry shook his head. “You helped me, every time something happened to me you were there. Always.” 

“That’s what I do. Gryffindor May have made me a sorting hat, but Hufflepuff imported her wisdom as well.” 

“You put up with me as a teenager.” Harry almost laughed. “That alone is noteworthy .” 

“Excuse me young man, but what did we agree?” The hat tisked. 

“ ‘My pain and trauma are real and valid, it’s ok to be upset.’” Harry recited. 

“Right you are!” The hat huffed. “Now off to bed, it’s been a long few days.” 

“Yes sir.” Harry smirked, leaving the office.


End file.
